


A Mishap to Start the Day

by MalpaisQuanta



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedic fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, if anyone finds Byleth's brain cell please return it to Annette thank you, they are both teachers in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: Don't cook bacon in the toaster.Byleth finds this out the hard way while trying to prepare breakfast for Annette.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Mishap to Start the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was... kinda sorta inspired by a prompt from the r/Fanfiction server? I went in a different direction with it though, but here's the prompt anyway.
> 
> ("Please don't tell my [spouse] I made bacon in the toaster." 
> 
> Spouse: "What happened?" 
> 
> "They made bacon in the toaster.)

Maybe when Annette woke up this morning, she was expecting a simple start. Maybe a light breakfast, before she and Byleth would set off to school, to go over the lesson plans for their respective classes for the day. Maybe they’d have time for a cup of tea before they set off, just enjoying each other’s company before the day could start. Make arrangements to see Mercedes this week, too. They hadn’t seen each other in so long, and her and Dedue’s classes were supposed to be writing letters to her and Byleth’s, so there was also all that to sort out too…

She wasn’t expecting to wake up to the smell of burning. Or the smoke alarm suddenly blaring. In one panicked moment, she leapt out of bed, trying to remember what she had forgotten. She hadn’t left anything cooking overnight, it was a Tuesday and they only did that if they were making a celebratory meal for the kids in their classes or something. She took the stairs two at a time, rushing down to the kitchen to see what had happened, what she had forgot-

Byleth was stood in the kitchen, frantically fanning at the smoke alarm that was screeching out its deafening warning. The toaster had been tipped over, and smoke was rising off of something that looked burned to beyond consumption next to it.

“What did I forget?” Annette ran over to the toaster, so used to her own mishaps in the kitchen that she immediately assumed she had forgotten something. “Did I leave something in the toaster overnight? Byleth, I am so-“  
  
“Hey, hey, it wasn’t you.” Byleth, having given up on trying to shut the blaring alarm up, placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, stopping her from rushing off even further around the kitchen.

“It wasn’t?”

“No. It… ah.” Byleth rubbed the back of his neck apprehensively, hiding a yawn behind his hand. “I read a thing where you can cook bacon in a toaster and, well…”

“…”  
“…”  
“…”

Byleth had tried to cook bacon in their toaster. He’d tried to cook bacon in-

“Why would you do that?” Just how tired was he? Byleth knew his way around the kitchen better than she did. “Byleth, how much sleep did you get?”  
“Enough.” So he had struggled to sleep again. He’d just woken up, then decided to cook bacon in the toaster…?

She had to be honest. Byleth had completely stumped her this morning. It wasn’t unusual for him to be up this early (the clock on the wall said half five in the morning), making breakfast for them both, but for him to do something like that?

  
“I thought it might be quicker. Then we could have more time for ourselves.” Byleth looked sadly at the burned remains of the bacon as the smoke alarm mercifully cut out. “I’m sorry, Annette. I thought if I did it that way, it would be easier to make.”

Annette pursed her lips in thought, peering at the toaster. Had the fat dripped into the toaster? If it had then it was as good as broken. She gave it a shake, watched some of the fat fly out of the toaster. Yeah, that was gone. They’d had it since they’d first moved in too!

“I’m just…” Shocked? Surprised? Annette wasn’t sure. She definitely wasn’t expecting this today. “Did you check to see if it’s the right type of toaster for that?” She asked tentatively as she inspected the toaster again. Maybe they could still fix it?

“I did. But there was a thing that said I could make it in a regular toaster. I think?” Byleth frowned. “Sorry, Annette.”

“It’s okay. I’m annoyed about the toaster, but...” It could have been worse. A broken toaster was not the worst thing that could have happened-

The toasted pinged upwards, throwing one last defiant drop of fat onto the kitchen floor between them.

“…at least it wasn’t too bad.”  
  
Byleth frowned. “I’ll get breakfast started. Properly, this time.” He pressed a familiar kiss to Annette’s head and set to work preparing their breakfast for the day.

That was one disaster solved today. She hoped it would be the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this inspires people to write more domestic/comedic stuff for this pairing, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
